


Free With A Flare Of Eccentrism

by Seaxereddington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto and Kuroo Are Best Bros, Captain!Squad, Daichi's done, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kiryu is happy to be near Bokuto, Kita's silent as usual, Oikawa is convinced extraterrestrial beings exist, University Setting, Ushiwaka definitely likes plants, and terrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Daichi unfortunately finds himself going to a university in Tokyo. After tearfully bidding goodbyes to his team, he finally sets off for a new path. Only to find himself with four, very familiar and frankly, childish roommates. He got more than he bargained for...SPOILER ALERT! THIS GOES INTO NATIONALS AND WHAT HAPPENS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED(I'm a manga reader, so I know what happened but screw it I really want this to happen. After reading "And They Were Roommates", I think it was, I had to. You should go check it out! It's amazing, better than this one for sure)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. From Miyagi to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a little bit of sadness, and Oikawa because although not completely shown, Oikawa really does suffer from not being a genius. Seeing Ushijima is just going to make him angrier, as much as seeing Kageyama does. And Daichi is dealing with a teenage daughter, two idiotic twins and that teenage nerd that stays silent all the time. Also only speaks the truth. None of them are actually university students.

Daichi sighed, eyes softening when he looked one last at the Miyagi station. He couldn't help the ache in his heart and lump in his throat. Saying goodbye to the team had already taken everything out of him, and then he had to bid farewell to Shimizu, Asahi and Suga. He might have shed a few tears, but he would never regret them. The three might as well as have been his siblings, after those three years. 

Nationals loss still hung heavy on his shoulders. If only he had been faster to react, to have saved the ball. To have noticedhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/28478073/chapters/69779916/edit# Hinata was sick... They were so close, had gone further than ever before. It was a dream come true, and he was satisfied after a while. The train bumped around a bit, leaving Daichi to remove his hand from the window to avoid getting hit. He let his mind wonder for the majority of the train ride, almost falling asleep when the familiar chime of a voice signalled their arrival to Tokyo. 

The dark haired young man sighed and picked up his suitcase, before stepping out. Daichi's first thought was that Tokyo was too crowded. Excessively crowded. He could barely walk in between, instead being pushed along by the masses of people. Daichi could handle groups like the Miyagi festival, but even that was quite a lot. 

* * *

It hadn't been five minutes from the station that Daichi was already lost. But in his defence, Tokyo was big and everywhere looked the same to him. He could just hear Kuroo laughing in his ear. The sight of transmitter towers made him smile, nostalgia sinking like an anchor. It had been four hours of walking around aimlessly, attempting to use the map. But it got him nowhere, until he finally relented and decided to ask someone, "Excuse me, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this building?".

The man raised an eyebrow before giving him some directions. _Oh, that isn't too far,_ he thought. The brown eyed university student thanked the man before walking onwards. Thoughts of the team filled his mind occasionally, wondering just how Ennoshita was doing dealing with all the second years and first years- _A_ _h, they were all third and second years now, weren't they_? How time flies... It almost hurt to think about it.

Finally arriving - Daichi was ready to just flop onto his bed and fall asleep, assuming his roommates weren't too loud. The lady at the reception kindly led him to his new room, room 403, then left him when he politely refused her help (What kind of man asked a lady for help? Not Daichi, Shimizu didn't count). The door was plain and dark brown, though a peculiar sign caught his eye. An owl saying 'hoot' to enter was placed right in the middle of the door. Quite obnoxiously so. It almost made him think a certain, great horned owl obsessed captain was at the same building as him. 

Bokuto would be fine, but Kuroo would be too much. Said captain's cat like smile lit a fuse of irritation he hadn't felt in a while. He decided to simply open the door with the keys he received. The genkan was clean, safe for a few pairs of shoes that lay in disarray. He walked in to two very, almost too familiar laughs and voices. There in the living room were Kuroo and Bokuto arguing over something, with the biggest of grins anyone could carry, "Kuroo, and Bokuto?".

The two turned to him, eyes shining with recognition, "Sawamura! You too!?", the former captain of Fukurodani (who lost the finals unfortunately) leapt over - inhumanely so - and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Hey Hey! Sawamura, it's been too long!", the over excited wing spiker yelled as though he was five metres away. Daichi patted his old friend on the back, feeling the air completely flow out of lungs as he tried to breathe it back in, "Nice... To see... You too."

Kuroo is laughing from the side, before finally prying Bokuto off him, "He's gonna choke Bro". Daichi lets out a sigh of relief as the silver haired man sheepishly apologises. The three of them sit on the couch as Kuroo and Bokuto explain their idea of waiting for everyone to decided who got which room, "But of course, my bro Bokuto and I are taking the room with a bunk bed", the dark haired Kuroo explains as he throws an arm around his 'bro' (Daichi's already worried about how much trouble they'll be causing in the apartment. Thinking about outside is already forming a headache at the back of his head), to which said bro nods vigorously with a wide smile. 

One that reminds him a lot of Hinata. Then again, the little orange player was Bokuto's disciple, if only for a short time. Kuroo plastered smile turned into a smirk as he asked Daichi a question he knew would come up, "So? Did the country side bumpkin get lost on his way? I don't remember the station being hours away", Daichi scowled at Kuroo's teasing tone, "I may have gotten lost. But my electronic map wasn't working, so you can't really blame me". The former captain of Nekoma grinned and giggled to himself, leaving Daichi already irritated.

Before he could retort to the bed headed man, the door opened again, and in came a familiar, smiling face. Oikawa's playful smile froze, as much as Daichi's joyful mood soured, "Why, if it isn't Sawamura-kun", the setter put on a wry smirk. Daichi gave him a dry smile, "Oikawa, what a surprise". Kuroo and Bokuto awkwardly watched in the middle, gazes darting between Daichi to Oikawa. The latter relented, deciding to look around instead with calculating eyes (Obviously deciding which room he was going to pick and where to put his things. And judging by the size of his suitcase, Daichi got the feeling there wouldn't be much space for anything else). 

"So? Is it only the four of us?", Oikawa asked in his usual pleasant tone, bringing back the innocent smile from before. Kuroo turned back to the TV, "Nah, there's another guy. Don't know who but me and Bokuto are sharing a room. The other three are yours", he told him flippantly. Oikawa hummed, when there was a knock at their door, accompanied by a 'hoot' that had Bokuto excitedly rushing for the door. "Hello!", the silver haired man greeted joyfully. He halted upon seeing who was at the door. Ushijima stared back.

Daichi cursed to the gods, while Oikawa immediately set to glaring once the shock had subsided and Kuroo simply watched their reactions in amusement. "Hello", the former captain ( _A trope that everyone in this building seemed to have_ , Daichi noted with a sigh). Bokuto stepped aside and allowed the top ace to walk in. After a few minutes of silence, the sun shone in their windows with a gold glimmer, now hanging quite low in the sky that was a (beautiful and frankly really calming) peace orange. 

"We should get to unpacking and choosing rooms before it's too late", Daichi suggested, trying to avoid a confrontation between Oikawa and Ushijima (the former was glaring so much his eyes might have fell out, while the latter stared back, completely oblivious). Oikawa turned his nose up and face away from Ushijima, childly saying, "I want the room farthest from Ushiwaka", before promptly taking the room to the most left and slamming the door shut. 

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned, seemingly on the same wavelength and entered their shared room with their suitcases - _that they had seemingly left this whole time despite having arrived first. Just what had they been doing?_ Daichi didn't want to know - leaving Daichi with Ushijima. "I just want one with a window", the latter said. Daichi opened the doors, of which both rooms had windows and took the one in the middle while Ushijima walked into the utmost right one. 

He didn't want to pack everything just yet, simply too tired. But it would be a bigger pain to do so tomorrow... And With that mentality in mind, the dark haired young man got to unpacking, filling his closet with the moderate amount of clothes he had.

He was not looking to living with his flatmates. 


	2. A Dinner That Sparks An Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga spoilers ahead. And I cried so many times reading the manga. I wanted every team to win but like that could happen. So sad...

Oikawa sighed. He had a lot of clothes to pack away, as well as an iron (He was right to bring one, the apartment had close to nothing for him). He was annoyed enough with Ushiwaka being his roommate, but he also had to deal with Nekoma and Fukurodani's captain too, a rowdy bunch. Why him? At least Sawamura-kun was here, he seemed responsible and nice. And willing to deal with him...

He took out his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw the notifications from Iwai-chan.

_Iwa-chan: Stop bothering me, Oikawa_

_Iwa-chan: But don't forget to be nice or I'll come over and punch_

_Iwa-chan: And make some friends while you're at it_

_You: You should stop saying "I'll punch you everytime", Iwa-chan_

_You: And you're pretty far away, though I'd be touched if you really did come over_

_You: And out of my new roommates, I'll probably be making friends with 1 or 0_

The maroon haired student placed his phone on the nightstand, starting to take out his clothes. He ended up with a bedful and almost desk full of clothes, _the wardrobe definitely wouldn't fit it all_ , Oikawa thought in dismay. He started to fit whatever could go into his wardrobe and managed to clear half of his bed, along with most of his desk. There wasn't much clothing left, so he decided to pile it on the floor near the window, and set to actually filling the bathroom with his things (Unfortunately there was only one in the whole apartment, and if any room had others he didn't pick the lucky straw).

Seemingly the last one to fill the bathroom with his toiletries, he had no choice but to fit them wherever he could, to which there was space other than the obnoxious amounts of hair gel stuffed in the cupboards (Probably Bokuto and maybe Kuroo, but that was most likely stupid bed hair).

Finally done, Oikawa regrouped with the rest, who were all in the living room, someone sprawled on the couch (Kuroo) and someone sitting next to him, attempting to mother his face with a pillow (Bokuto), and someone else standing behind the couch, watching in mild amusement (Sawamura-kun) while someone else simply stood and watch, face emotionless as always ( _Ushiwaka,_ Oikawa noted with some venom).

Then someone's (Bokuto of course), stomach started rumbling, and Oikawa realised how hungry he himself was. Sawamura-kun narrowed his eyes when they all looked to him, "Why're you all looking at me?", he questioned suspiciously. "Because you're the most mature!", Bokuto adds desperately, as if he hadn't insulted anyone. Kuroo guffawed at his 'bro', clearly offended and betrayed while Oikawa himself glared, "I am the most mature out of all of you, clearly!", Tooru added with a cool pose.

"Not at all, you're the most childish out of all of us", Kuroo refutes, before placing a dramatic hand on his chest, "I'm of course the most mature". Karasuno's former captain gave him an unbelieving glare, "Yes, because you who picks fights with everyone are very mature", he retorts snarkily (Oikawa didn't think he had it in him. Interesting). Kuroo gasped in mock offense, but there was a clear grin playing on his lips, "What are you talking about Sawamura-kun? I'd never do something so barbaric". 

Sawamura-kun sighed deeply, face in his hands while Bokuto whined meekly in the background about 'needing food'. Ushiwaka opened his mouth to speak but they were all cut off by the simultaneous rumbling of their stomachs. A silence fills the room. It was almost 8:30pm. "Look, we don't even have any food. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow, but for today we can eat takeout. Does anyone have any suggestions?".

The horned owl enthusiast jumped in, clutching his stomach looking as if he would die soon, "Oh! There's a place that has really good yakiniku! And it's not that much of a walk!", he exclaimed (Oikawa didn't think that was needed, but the sentiment was reciprocated: he was really hungry too) with a big grin, mouth watering a little. 

Kuroo whined from the couch, "Eh? We always go there... Isn't there anywhere else?". Sawamura-kun got up and made for the door, "We'll go tonight, since it's close and easy", they followed after him (Because Sawamura-kun started to look like a dad, something even Oikawa could see when the captain- _former captain_ , he reminds himself -dealt with his team. Iwa-chan was the equivalent of him when dealing with Aoba Johsai since Oikawa either supported everything or acted just as childish). 

* * *

"I tell you, everytime he came over and kept saying, 'You should have come to Shira-fucking-", Sawamura-kun interrupted him in favour of saying, "Language!", (He was definitely a dad), but he continued as if he wasn't at all rudely interrupted, "-Torizawa". 

Ushiwaka spoke up from behind him, "You should have. My team may have been the strongest, but your setting skills were welcome". The maroon haired setter felt his veins pulse, anger bubbling under his skin. Kuroo snickered from besides him while Bokuto frowned and Sawamura-kun sighed. He glared at the former ace, eyes burning holes into Ushiwaka's back (Or at least, he imagined so), "You're as confident as ever! You only won by luck, and our team was clearly the best!", Oikawa shot back.

When they arrived, Oikawa was still quarreling with Ushiwaka - it was mostly one sided - while Bokuto took in the delicious scent of cooked meat, Kuroo scowled, displeased with their choice of dinner and Sawamura-kun sighed in relief at the thought of food after such a long day. Oikawa, refusing to be near anywhere Ushiwaka, sat himself at the window, arms crossed and mouth pulled into a firm pout. Kuroo and Bokuto joined him, practically jumping into their seats and pushing the brunette along. 

Sawamura-kun and Ushiwaka sat opposite them of course, and much to his dismay the latter sat directly in front of him. He spent a majority of waiting for their order making faces at Ushiwaka, who simply cocked his head to the side in confusion. "If Aoba Johsai is the best", Sawamura-kun interrupted with a sly grin, "Then I wonder if Karasuno is unbeatable". He glared at the dark haired young man who chuckled. 

"Oh? And how many sets did the little country side bumpkins win during the summer camp?", Kuroo added, smirking with Bokuto who snickered. Oikawa snorted into his hand when Sawamura-kun's victorious grin soured. "Funny, I remember beating your team in the nationals and getting to the quarter finals", the cat like captain growled. Bokuto joined in with a laugh, "Well! We made it to the nationals many times, right Kuroo?", the silver haired man swung an arm around Kuroo. 

"We beat Shiratorizawa."

"Only by chance."

"And we made it to the quarterfinals."

"Shiratorizawa has done so many more times than you."

"We made it to the finals!"

"And lost."

"You only made it through the third round!"

Oikawa grumbled darkly as the four argued over nationals (He could have made it if it weren't for Ushiwaka-chan and his damn left spin. Tobio-chan and his genius setting). The food arrived and arguments ceased a little as the placed the raw food was placed on the cookers. Boluto eyed it with a wide smile and watering mouth. Kuroo and Sawamura-kun watched the exotic owl enthusiast with wary. Ushiwaka and himself watched in confusion, "And why are we all glaring at Bokuto?", Oikawa asked. 

Kuroo grimaced, "You have to be dangerous with your food around Bokuto; he wouldn't hesitate to take your food". The maroon eyed ravenette in front of him nodded, keeping a close eye on the sizzling meat. Conversations flowed easily after that (Though it mainly consisted of Oikawa telling Ushiwaka "How much he hated him", but instead being replied with, "Why? I don't hate you", and Sawamura-kun would attempt to calm them while Kuroo kept a close eye on Bokuto's increasing hunger). 

"I hate you. So much. It's not hard to understand."

"I don't hate you. You're still a very good setter."

"And you're an annoying asshat."

Kuroo snickered at his side, sneakily (Or as sneaky as a cat could be, which was pretty sneaky), squeezing his paper plate with ketchup and spices, dumping the meat and vegetables on, then placing in front of him. Bokuto giggled, eating his own and awaiting the reaction of Oikawa, who had yet to nOTICE how modified the taste of his meat would be.

Sawamura-kun sighed, interrupting their conversation (For the third time today!), "How about we calm down and eat our food instead? It's already late, we better get back soon", he suggested. Oikawa pouted but relented, instead breaking open his chopsticks and unsuspectingly taking a bite of his food...

"FUCK!", the brunette desperately flailed a hand by his mouth in a pathetic attempt to satisfy the burning taste on his tongue and all around his mouth. The table burst into laughter, minus Ushiwaka (Good because Oikawa was going to murder him) who had a smirk tugging on his lips. Sawamura-kun gave him a cup of ice cold and well needed water, which he gulped greedily. 

"You're so annoying", Oikawa glared at Kuroo who had a mouthful of meat. 

* * *

Oikawa allowed himself to collapse on his bed, a star filled ceiling above him dimly illuminating the darkness of his room. He was clean, comfortable and tried, a perfect combination for sleep. The brown eyed brunette checked his phone one last time, responding quickly to his best friend. 

_Iwa-chan: Oh yeah? And who're those 'terrible roommates of yours?_

_Iwa-chan: It'd be worth the satisfaction_

_Iwa-chan: Stay healthy, goodnight_

_You: Sawamura-kun, Nekoma and Fukurodani's captains and Ushiwaka-chan. The worst combo apparently._

_You: I'll try. And goodnight to you too, love u Iwa-chan ;)_

Oikawa let a small smile grace his lips as he dreamed of finally meeting an alien, and kindly asking for it to destroy Ushiwaka and Tobio. Oh! And Kuroo, he was a looming threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcome


	3. Tokyo Is A Disaster, Raided By Extraterrestrials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but from the fanfictions I've read, Oikawa always talks about extraterrestrial stuff (I had to search up the meaning, and in all honesty I believe in them too, they actually scare me), and that apparently Wakatoshi really likes plants? So I've decided to keep the tradition or trope going because it's beautiful.

Bokuto usually preferred the top bunk, if only to wake up Kuroo easily. The cat like ravenette slept through mornings like a rock if left on his own. As a captain, he was much more responsible, using alarms as such but without any of those his bro could sleep till noon. And Bokuto wouldn't have any of that! As someone who usually got up early (Earliest 4am and latest 6:30am), he needed someone awake too. 

Bokuto was also used to waking up the former Nekoma captain, having done so many times. Using a trumpet he had learnt just to wake up the bed headed Kuroo and spraying him with water, watching with a mischievous grin as Kuroo flinched away like a wet cat. Bokuto practically jumped down the ladder and landed on his feet. Or so he thought. He socks slipped and he fell, leaving a loud thud in his wake. Kuroo grumbled and shifted, but remained asleep. 

Bokuto shook his head, frowning. He crouched besides his friend, shaking him, "Wake up Bro! It's too late to be sleeping!", he complained. But Kuroo kept on snoring. The silver head pouted and walked out dejectedly. No one else was probably awake. He was usually the only person to do such things. He looked at the other doors, missing the fact that Ushijima's was slightly open. 

When he walked into the living room, the place was silent safe for the gentle wind. The curtains flowed to the small breeze. It felt a little nostalgic. He sighed, before ridding himself of his somber look and opening Sawamura's door as loudly as he could, "Sawamura!! Time to wake up!", the thought of spending time with his flatmates brought a smile to his face. The person in question groaned, "Bokuto... It's 6am. It's too early, let me sleep till 8am", he pleaded from under the covers. 

Bokuto shook the lump, "That's too long!". Sawamura glared at him, "Fine. Now leave me for a bit". The silver haired spiker grinned and joyfully walked back to the genkan. He was deciding between Ushijima and Oikawa when the latter walked by him. Koutaro screamed, jumping 6 feet into the air. Ushijima looked at him, face neutral as ever despite the sudden volume, "I apologise for scaring you."

"How long have you been here?! What time did you get up at?", he questioned in curiosity, because maybe he would have a partner to run with in the mornings and he wouldn't be alone anymore and they do so many things-, "I usually get up between 5am and 6am, sometimes 4am". Bokuto internally whooped. Finally someone!

He patted Ushijima on the shoulder, "Cool! Now time to wake up Oikawa", and with that, he opened the door to his last roommate. Bokuto scanned the room with his golden eyes, said orbs resting on a lump on the bed. _Perfect._ He narrowed his eyes and creeped over to the lump, "Oikawa! Wakey wakey!", the lump, as did all of the other people Koutaro bothered this morning, groaned and tried to shrink away. 

But Bokuto wouldn't give up. He didn't give in to challenges easily! "Oikawa!!", he pulled the space themed duvet, revealing the now shivering form of Oikawa, "Hey! It's cold", the setter complained, hissing. Oikawa tried to grab the cover back but Bokuto held it up from reach, "Let me sleep till 7! It's only another hour!". 

"No. We have to go grocery shopping! And I'm hungry!". Oikawa groaned and tried again snatched the cover, only for Bokuto to hold it even higher (He was a few centimetres taller), "Fine. Give me 5 minutes to wake up". Satisfied with the response, he let go and walked back to his own room where Kuroo was sleeping. The man was still bunched in his duvet, snoring away at the morning. Bokuto sighed, uncharastically serious, "You leave me no choice, Bro". He walked out and back in with a glass of freezing water from the fridge. 

Kuroo turned over, blearily opening his eyes when a silhouette looking suspiciously like Bokuto came to view, holding something, "Bro?", he mumbled, voice laced with sleepiness. The sudden sensation of freezing water on his face had him jumping up, only to hit his head on the bed above him, "OW!". Bokuto's laughter filled the room. He glared at his roommate, "... Really?".

"You weren't getting up", Bokuto shrugged. Kuroo sighed, shivering like a wet cat, hair dripping with water (Though it still stood in its unruly, bed head form. Bokuto was still impressed no matter how many times he had seen it). Oikawa came out of his room yawning, as Sawamura rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I just wanted to sleep till 8am", the latter mumbled.

"He didn't even accept 7am. And that was way more reasonable", the former sighed. 

* * *

The sun was bright and over their heads as they stepped out of the cafe. "You two", Sawamura pointed to Kuroo and Oikawa, who were having an argument on extraterrestrial beings and whatnot (What were those exactly? Bokuto didn't know), "Stop arguing". Oikawa whined, "But Sawamura-kun, he started it first", the brunette pointed at Kuroo, who guffawed, "What?!".

Sawamura downed the last of his coffee, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to function without nor deal with his new roommates. He rubbed his temple, "Just... Stop arguing, act sane and don't cause any trouble", he muttered as they walked in. Bokuto shared a grin with Kuroo. 'Same' wasn't really their thing. "So, what do we need?", Kuroo asked.

Sawamura turned to him with an expression akin to confusion and annoyance, mouth parted slightly and eyes narrowed, "Are you-", he sighed into his hand, looking physically pained. Bokuto didn't know why. "Nevermind. I overestimated you all". There are some gasps of offense, Oikawa looking so offended he almost fell back. Ushijima frowned, but stayed silent as Bokuto whined ands Kuroo snickered. 

"We need, vegetables, snacks, mea-". Bokuto walked right past Sawamura, basket in hand as he exclaimed, "I'll take snacks!". The ravenette tried to pull him back, "Bokuto wait!", but Ushijima walked past and after Bokuto, "I'd like to help with snacks". Kuroo shrugged ands took a basket for himself, "Guess we'll go for vegetables", Oikawa piped from behind him, following the tall messy haired Kuroo. 

They leave Sawamura on the verge of exploding, face twitching from burning anger. Something that Bokuto would to regret dearly later. 

* * *

"Do you prefer salty or spicy?", Bokuto asked Ushijima who loitered behind him. "Spicy", he responded stoically, ever the emotionless young giant. Bokuto grinned, taking 7 bags of spicy chips. "Perfect, just how I like them too". He started choosing an array pocky sticks (Because they were the best snacks to have after practice!). Ushijima watched with furrowed brows when Bokuto picked out three boxes of cereal of the same brand, only with slight different tastes, "Why do you need three boxes of cereal?", he asks, curious.

Bokuto turned to him with a smile, "Well, one is for 'happy days'. The other is for 'fun days'. And the last is for 'sad days'!", the silver haired spiker concluded. Ushijima only looked at them with a more confused expression, "What's the difference between... 'Happy days and Fun days'?". Bokuto frowned, "Happy days are when it's sunny with a blue sky and it's warm. And fun days are when it's snowing and !".

The young giant placed a hand on his chin, deep in thought, "So... happy days are during the summer and fun days are only during the winter". Bokuto shook his head, "No, no, no... Happy days are when you're happy", he waited for Ushijima to nod, "And fun days are when you go out and do fun things!". The olive haired volleyball freak cocked his head to the side, "But I thought fun days are when you get to stay home...", he trails off unsure.

Bokuto hummed, thinking of a way to express the process, "Happy days are when you go to school to see all your friends and talk with them", he grinned at the thought of swinging arms around his old teammates, "And fun days are when you're playing volleyball, spiking a toss from Akaashi and scoring points", Bokuto added as an afterthought, voice increasing in volume as his excitement bubbled. 

Ushijima nodded sincerely, face concentrated deeply, "So, happy days are when you win a practice match. And fun days are going to nationals". Bokuto nodded, "And sad days are when you lose?"

"Yeah!", _Eh, he has the gist of it,_ Bokuto thought as he picked out pocky. _Pocky, oreos, pocky, meiji, kit kat, more pocky._ There so many flavours, for a moment Bokuto thought of the place as heaven. _Chocolate, orange, mint, green tea, cookies and cream._ He grinned, "Ushijima", said man turned to him, "Cheesecake or Chocolate", he held out the 2 packets for him to see. 

The olive eyed man blinked, "I... don't know."

"Huh?", Bokuto frowned, head cocked to the side. 

"I've never tasted them", Ushijima replied. Bokuto gaped at the man, " _What?! How- Why-_ Haven't you eaten _any_ sweets?!"

"No I've had some..."

"But?", the silver haired man was beyond shocked. How had he lived so long?! Him and the rest of Fukurodani had always went for a snack run after practice! Though Akaashi and a few of them had refrained from having so many while simultaneously trying to keep Bokuto from emptying the store. 

"But I don't eat so much", he gestured to the overflowing basket, "At once". Bokuto couldn't accept this! He threw another 5 packs of cheesecake and chocolate flavoured pokies, before moving to different snacks and adding a dozen more, "That's unacceptable! I'll have you try all of these then!" 

Ushijima nodded, "We should probably get another basket", ge suggested, catching a stray pack of pockies that had slipped. Bokuto needed, "Alright!", he does to the front of the store, got a new basket and sped back, narrowly avoiding (Pretty much bumping into everyone in his path, albeit accidently. "That was Bokuto in a nutshell", Konoha would say.)

He dumped half of the first basket's contents into the second one. Bokuto caught a glance at Ushijima's face; dare he say that the other man looked faintly excited. 

"Bokuto!", Kuroo peered around the aisle, clearly pulling something along, "You'll never guess what I found!". Oikawa walked along besides him, looking at the different breads lines nearly on the shelf. 

The dark haired man pulls a shopping cart from behind him, a widening grin. Bokuto gasped, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", the former asked, looking as though the cart was glowing. 

Bokuto smiled with a grin rivalling the shining cart, "Of course I'm thinking what you are bro!"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're thinking about what I'm thinking about?" 

Bokuto nodded, "I am thinking what you thinking in thinking about your thinking!" 

Ushijima blinked, "What?" 

Oikawa shrugged, "Just ignore it". He took 2 0acks of milk bread and threw them into the already full baskets. Bokuto was sat in the cart with Kuroo griping the handle tight, "You better not crash this time bro!", he warned him. 

Kuroo smirked, "Don't worry bro, I've been practising. I'm practically an expert now". Bokuto, satisfied, nodded. "Wait, practised?". 

"Wait a second", Oikawa interrupted them, a second cart in hand, "You can't have a race with only one team". Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "So you're gonna race with us?", he asked, genuinely surprised. 

"Why not?" 

Bokuto grinned, the more the merrier! "Alright, it's you and Ushijima vs me and Kuroo!". The maroon haired man scowled in distaste, "Why Ushiwaka?". 

"Because Kuroo and me are already partnered". 

"Kuroo and I", said person corrected. 

"Fine", Oikawa grumbled. He glared at the young giant, "Who's driving?". The two stared at each other, "You could play-", Kuroo suggested onto to be cut off by Oikawa, "Fuck it, I'll sit in the cart", he swung his legs over and held either side. 

The metal was cooling on his sweaty hands, "We better not lose Ushiwaka", the brunette glared at him. Ushijima nodded, "Yes. If we do we'd have to eat 'sad day' cereal. I don't like cereal", the man finished with a small pout? 

Oikawa gave him a shrew look but shook it off, "So how far are we going?". 

"Just until the hot food section." 

"You ready bro?!", Kuroo smirked. 

"Always- they're getting a head start!"

"3 2 1 go!", Bokuto panicked, running through the numbers as quickly as he could and held onto the edges of the cart for dear life. They went right past Oikawa and Ushijima, the two having stopped due to a minor accident. Oikawa grumbled and cursed to the gods as he clutched his arm. Ushijima apologised. 

That was when Bokuto felt a shiver run up his spine. A cold and freezing aura appeared, one that had clothes their hearts and squeezed any confidence of it dry, and he could _see_ all of their funerals. On the plus side... Fukurodani had placed flowers on them... Bokuto didn't dare turn back in fear of seeing the body that geld such an aura. 

But curiosity got the better of him. He slowly, ever so slowly turned his golden eyes, to see Oikawa shivering in his seat, Kuroo a wearing a nervous smile and even Ushiwaka-! 

_"What are you all doing?"_

Sawa- no... That wasn't Sawamura. That wasn't Daichi. It was a monster, a monster pretending to be his roommate. Pretending to speak and look like human, but it was our for _blood_. 

"Y-yo, Dai- I mean Sawamura... We were just getting vegetables", Kuroo supplied in a shaky voice. "And then?"

They stayed silent for survival. 

The aura dissipated as- Sawamura? Buried his face into his palm and sighed deeply, "I swear if we get kicked, you'll all be doing laundry and dishes for weeks. The closest store besides this one is more and half an hour away!" 

"We're sorry, Sawamura-kun...", Oikawa added helplessly. 

_"Then stop acting like children."  
_

"Yes sir...", the fear was too great to even disobey. Kuroo put the carts away, courtesy of the fact he brought them up in the first place _._ Sawamura eyes the baskets that had been cats of to the side during their race (Which never really happened... Now they had to eats sad cereal) 

"No, we're not having that many snacks", he said sternly. Bokuto, previous fear completely forgotten, latched onto Sawamura's arm, "But I need them!"

"We're not here to put the store out of stock." 

He gave him puppy eyes, "Ushijima hasn't even tried any of those", that garnered a few surprised looks from the group. Even Sawamura's had looked mildly surprised. Maybe he could get them-

"Too bad. You'll have to learn to share. You can take any sweets that fit in one basket", Bokuto, now outing and whining, started throwing back the multiple packs of pokies, Ushijima supplying help by ridding the basket of the flavours that had more than 6 packs. Oikawa was busy choosing between milk bread and melon bread, before giving into his likes and throwing a few packs of milk bread. Then adding 1 pack of melon bread for good measures. 

* * *

A crash sounded. Daichi sighed as he untied his laces. _What was it this time?_ It had barely been a day and there was already enough chaos for him to feel a headache forming at the back of his head. At this rate, his new roommates would become just as stressful as Karasuno... _Karasuno,_ just the thought made his chest constrict.

He walked into the living room where Kuroo and Bokuto were attempting to hide something, very unsubtly. "What was it this time?", he asked, voice heavy, He was too tired for this. The two whipped around so fast they blurred for a bit, "Whaaat?", Kuroo gave him a nervous smile. Bokuto besides whistled as innocently as he could, which was not very innocent at all considering all the perspiration on his face and arms.

"What did you break?", Daichi asked again, as sternly as he could. Oikawa and Ushiwaka peeked from the genkan. Kuroo and Bokuto sweated nervously, looking at each other and whispering, "Look, I'm not mad. I just want to know".

Kuroo bit his lip, "After our little shopping trip, I'm not so sure...", he whispered to Bokuto, who immediately paled. They relented, shuffling away from the balcony to reveal a broken pot with soil scattered everywhere, along with a lone plant now on the floor. Sawamura stared at it with tired eyes, "It wasn't my fault though! Kuroo knocked it over!", Bokuto quickly said, attempting to deflect the trouble.

Kuroo gasped, eyebrow pinched into a face of betrayal, "Bro! Why would you do me in dirty like that!"

"I don't want to die or have my snacks confiscated!"

"You were the one that pushed me!"

"You provoked me!"

"You provoked me into provoking you!"

Daichi ran a hand down his face, feeling his mild headache growing faster than the freak duo quick (he already really missed them), "Just... Clean up the mess, both of you". The two whined and complained but stopped when they noticed Ushiwaka kneeling by the plant, eyes wide- Was he sad? "The plant... You broke the pot. You killed it...", the olive haired man whispered brokenly. It was probably the first time Daichi had ever heard such emotion in the young giant's voice, even during the climax of their match

"What?", Oikawa blinked.

"I... Didn't mean to", Bokuto added, surprise (He would he shocked had he seen what Ushiwaka was like in general) fading into guilt. Ushiwaka got up, a determined shine in his eyes, "Where's the nearest plant store?". Kuroo stuttered, "Uh, about a block from here..."

Ushiwaka nodded, got up and tied his shoes on before Daichi heard the door open, "Wait Ushiwaka!". The door shut. Then opened a second later, with said man peeking his head over, "Were you going to say something?". Shock piling on itself on Daichi's already muddled, he forgot to answer and instead stared as the others did. "Nothing? Then I'll get going". The door shut again.

Re-gaining his bearings, Daichi slipped his shoes on and ran after him, "I'll go with you!"

* * *

Oikawa glanced at the clock, now reading 8:57pm. Where would they even go this late? It had been half an hour and still nothing from them. Kuroo grinned at his phone, "Of course I should've have gone, they're little country bumpkins". Bokuto peered over, "What happened bro?". The messy haired ravenette snickered, "They got lost."

"Well then, I'll be out for a bit. Don't mess up the place", he called as he left. Oikawa sniffed, "Like I'd ever do that". He turned to the owl enthusiast besides him with a smile, "So, Bokuto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What were you and Kuroo arguing about?", he asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. Bokuto looked away, "None of your business."

"Oh come! I just wanna know."

"Why?"

"For blackmailing of course!"

They stayed silent for a bit, when Oikawa decided to speak up, "Do you believe in extraterrestrial beings?". Bokuto cocked his head to the side, "What are those?", he asked with a pout. "Aliens and co. I think they're watching us, waiting to strike". The silver haired man's eyes widened in interest, "Ohhh". Oikawa showed him picture on his phone, "What is that?", Bokuto asked. 

"A blue glaucus."

"Looks like an alien."

"Right?! There are many conspiracy theories about it. I like them alot. They're kind of like secret agents that watch us, as we unsuspectingly carry on with our lives. They'll probably take us down in a few decades, but we could probably get up. Well, smart people like me would be able to get up. Then again, they might burn down the city first."

Bokuto nodded, "So... How come I haven't seen small green aliens before? I've been living here from birth!"

"It's not as if they just walk around as small green aliens. They use cameras of course!"

"But where?", Oikawa hummed as Bokuto scratched his owl like hair, "What do you style your hair like that?", he brightened up, "It looks great doesn't it!?"

"Not what I was asking, but okay. Carry on please."

Bokuto ran a hand through his spiked up hair, "Well, the colours are natural, never dyed ut, my parents would never let me. But I've always loved great horned owls, they always seemed so cool. And then I went to Fukurodani, and it was kind of the staple for the school."

Oikawa nodded. His school was a blue castle while Bokuto-kun's was an owl. Damn crows that was Karasuno, and Nekoma was probably a cat. Kuroo seemed like one. He didn't even want to think of the _'great white eagle'_. Oikawa was still feeling pretty salty and resentful to Ushiwaka and his team. 

They elapsed into another silence until Bokuto snapped his fingers, face lit as if he had an epiphany, "The birds!". Oikawa looked at him questionably, "Birds?". He nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Since they can stand on electric wires without being electrocuted, they must be robots! And no one would ever be suspicious!". Oikawa nodded, eyes narrowed deeply, "I knew those little critters couldn't be trusted!".

How had he not seen this before? They made for the perfect cover! Bokuto frowned and scratched his spiked hair, "But wouldn't bird be noticed at some point?". Oikawa puffed his chest proudly and chuckled, "But Bokuto-kun , you are too naive. They wouldn't all birds. Only a selected few, specially those near houses and/or in towns, would be robots spying on us", he laughed triumphantly.

Bokuto's eyes grew wide as recognition shined, "So the pigeons have been spying on us the whole time?! Then they would have seen so many things...", he shivered at the thought.

"Bad sets."

"Missed spikes."

"Failed dumps."

"Slammed down rebounds."

"Lost games."

"Frustrated tears."

"Sleepless nights."

"Depressed days."

Silence fell over them like claws of fear. Oikawa curled in on himself while Bokuto pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them, the bright spark of his eyes gone.

"Abandoned in the middle of jogs". 

"Inferiority to genius players". 

Bokuto wasn't so bad. He understood him. And he believed in extraterrestrial beings... _Right?_ "Bokuto? You believe in aliens right?". The silver haired man nodded, "Yeah, obviously!", he said as if it were the easiest truth to see. Oikawa nodded, "I see. Good". Another, slightly more silence elapsed between them, "What's you full name?"

Bokuto looked at him questionably, but supplied nonetheless, "Bokuto Koutaro". Koutaro... Taro-chan? No... Oikawa clicked his fingers, "Kou-chan...", he looked to the spiker for conformation. "Kou-chan, sounds nice doesn't it?". Bokuto pondered the thought, smiling a few seconds later, "I like it!". 

"Then Kou-chan it is!"

Just then, the door opened with a relatively happy? Ushijima had been showing so much emotion Oikawa might have thought he had been replaced, which he wouldn't mind... As long as they made him suffer. The olive haired man returned to the balcony as he placed the plant in new soil in a larger, and more fitting pot, before hanging it on the balcony where no one would (Hopefully, Oikawa heard Daichi mutter under his breath, much to his amusement because that definitely wasn't happening) break it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments are welcome. Also apologies for any typos, I was typing on my phone as my typing is atrocious!


	4. An Enjoyable Morning Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny that despite saying they would've been great, Oikawa never set for Ushijima. In the end, his disciple, who Ushijima didn't acknowledge until later was the one setting for him. And his friendly foe Hinata ended up getting tosses from the great king. It would have been cool to see it, but we can imagine it. And also, Kiryu and Bokuto friendship is great, he deserves more love.

It's early when he got up to the familiar ring of his alarm. And Kuroo's quiet but hearable snores. He jumped down with a grin, joyfully walking through the genkan and into the kitchen, before snatching happy day cereal and pouring it into a bowl. He warmed the milk, and sat patiently to the fire and scent of warm milk. It was soothing, something he always enjoyed as a child, and had stuck with him. 

His stomach rumbled, and Bokuto was tempted to eat a pack of pokies, but he didn't want to finish them too quickly. Sawamura hadn't let them buy many, and he had to share them with Ushijima because the guy had never eaten them before (Bokuto still couldn't believe it). Bokuto flitted his gaze over the room, finding the emptiness of the white walls sort of refreshing. He noticed the young giant watering his plants and murmuring under his breath to them like they were little puppies. 

"Ushijima!", said person turned to him, "Good morning, Bokuto", he supplied before turning back to watering his plants. Was it just him or were there five plants? He could've sworn there were only three yesterday. "You wanna go on a morning jog with me? The more the merrier!". Ushijima walked back, emptying the can and arranging it away, then nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The air was cold, but not enough to bite his skin raw. Bokuto felt an exhilarating rush of wind as he jogged by Ushijima. It had been a long time since he had a proper jog (Only a couple of weeks, but Bokuto already missed it, especially with Akaashi and the others). He hadn't felt the cool wind like this in awhile, and it was nice. He remembered his teammates from junior high, and how they always left him in favour of finding a shorter route... It felt so lonely, and his chest would constrict in such pain he may have cried a few times. 

But Fukurodani took their training seriously, they knew how to be fun when he wanted needed it. They were inspired by him, and he was inspired by them. They were strong and he relied heavily on them, and they never relied heavily on him. They were the greatest team he could have, but Bokuto would soon have to acknowledge that there were even better teams waiting for him. 

"Hey, Ushiwaka, I can call you that right?", he was unsure, since Ushijima was his name and Ushiwaka was made up by someone (Bokuto wondered who but still didn't know). The young giant stayed silent for a bit, jogging in silence, face deep in thought, "I don't really care", he replied, monotone as usual. Did he have any emotions? Oikawa seemed surprised when Ushiwaka had looked devastated over the sight of his broken plants. 

"Huh...", they jogged a little longer in silence until a familiar face ran past them. 

"Kiryu!", the dark haired man stumbled at the loud voice, turning to see the two, "Ah, Bokuto and Ushiwaka..."

Bokuto grinned as he practically bounced over, "HEY HEY HEY!", the silver haired man swung an arm around his former opponent now friend (At least in his eyes, it was one of the most enjoyable matches he had ever had, and Kiryu was an amazing opponent). Ushiwaka calmly walked over, nodding to Kiryu who nodded back, "How've you been man?"

The dark haired, buzz cut man half smiled, "I'm good. Just out on a jog. Saw the finals, you did well". Bokuto's grin faded to a dejected growl, "I should've scored the last point. I'm no ace like you or Ushiwaka."

"You still did really well, my team has rarely gotten to finals", Ushiwaka imputed. 

"We don't always get every shot. And you beat us, so I'd say you were a true ace then", Kiryu added. Then he turned to Ushiwaka, "Wait, you didn't make it to finals did you?", to say he was surprised was an understatement.

Kiryu thought Shiratorizawa would be unbeatable, especially with Ushiwaka that broke through every wall unlike him. The middle school image was nostalgic. "I was blocked by a first year, then we lost in the fifth set. The experience was eye opening, I'll admit."

 _Today was April 1st,_ Bokuto thought, humming and head cocked to the side like a child. School started soon, and if he was right, or Akaashi - because he never remembered anyone's birthday, not even his own - Kiryu's birthday was next week. "Hye, Kiryu, I know a place with good raw oyster, wanna come with me and Ushiwaka next week? Same day!"

Ushiwaka frowned, "We are?"

"Yeah!"

The former top 3 spiker scratched his hair bashfully, cheeks tinted slightly red, "If... You wouldn't mind?". Bokuto nodded with a large grin. He kept contact with him, and he wanted to celebrate his birthday. He liked to think they were good friends, "Then it's decided!". They chatted a little more, Bokuto laughing brightly as Kiryu's worry over his sister (What a doting brother). 

Parting, Kiryu felt a relief university hadn't allowed him in a while. 

* * *

"How do you wake up so early for a run?", Daichi asked, running a hand through his messy and spiked hair, letting out a wide yawn. Ushiwaka shrugged, while Bokuto smiled proudly, "I've gotta keep this figure you know! And it can be fun!". 

The dark haired teen let out an amused sigh, "Sure. Just like Hinata and Kageyama. You really are his mentor". Bokuto grinned, mind thinking back to the little orange haired ninja player and his bright smiles and plays. "Speaking about him, how's he doing?"

"I haven't spoken to them yet, we've been pretty busy you know?", Daichi shrugged, a small smile on his face, "I'm sure they're doing great", a small chuckle escaped his lips. The captain fell silent for a moment, minds wondering to their old teams. It was bittersweet, Daichi thought, that three years was all it took for them to bond like a little family. And now he felt awkward without the need to take care of the second and first years while trying to keep the rowdy ones down. 

He'd never taken it for granted, but he still wished that he could spend more time with them. It was a pleasure to have been on Karasuno, and the ravenette could say that with little hesitation. Come to think of it, his hands kind of itched to touch a volleyball again. To receive and spike, it'd been a while since he'd properly played. Even if he was planning on becoming a police officer.

And what luck he was in that all of his roomates played volleyball. Surely they wouldn't mind playing some? If anything, they'd be ecstatic, "Hey", all of their attention simultaneously turned to him (something he found rather amusing), "We've all got some free time right? Why don't we find a place to play some volleyball? I'm sure we're all missing it."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "We could, I haven't set a ball for a while; my beautiful setter hands are starting to grow stagnant."

Ushiwaka stayed ever so stoic, though his eyes seemed to light up a little, "That... Would be a nice pass time."

Bokuto grinned, energy radiating off him like a small sun, "Hey hey hey! That's a great idea!"

Kuroo gave him his usua; cat like smirk, "Someone's already missing his little crows huh?", his smirk softened to a smaller one, "Then again, I'm sure we all are". Daichi nodded, his small smile growing wider. 

He'd make sure to call them again and see how they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I just find that, the captain squad is definitely best. But I won't be having ships because i generally don't ship anyone in Haikyuu. It works fine, but I generally think they're all platonic, because of how well they get along. But feel free to think of this how you want to. It's not up to me what you want to think. I've also decided to add Kita and Kiryu, only because of this fanart and I reread Fukurodani vs Mujinazaka and I was so emotional but mostly happy because it was amazing.


End file.
